One Piece: Unlimited
by Speedytoka002
Summary: This is a massive multi-cross over with One Piece at the center. I will be changing things that happen in other series too at time. Summary for story inside. Please Read & Review
1. A New Dawn I

**Chapter 1: A New Dawn I**

_**It was 11 years ago that Monkey D. Luffy captain, of the Strawhat Pirates became the pirate king. After that fateful day he found One Piece the crew went their separate ways. Luffy went back to Alabasta to marry its princess Nefertari Vivi. The two moved to Luffy's home island, Dawn Island. They began to raise a family there while traveling back and forth to Alabasta to keep the country safe. In two years-times Vivi gave birth to a son they named Monkey D. Raidon. Three years after that she gave birth to a girl they decided to name Nefertari D. Hanabi. It is with this girl that our story begins.**_

**Opening Theme: Koi Se Yo Onna no Ko (Best Student Council)**

A young blue haired girl stretched and yawned as she sat up in her bed. She was at her parent's house on Dawn Island. She had a round face and round eyes. Her blue hair, reached down just to her shoulders.

**-Nefertari D. Hanabi, 6 years old, Princess of Alabasta & Pirates-**

Hanabi groggily got her clothes on. She put on a white shirt and blue shorts. She then proceeded to leave her room. She yawned as she passed an old picture of her father, her mother, and their friends. Hanabi had heard great stories about her father's travels across the grand line. He father had even found stones that allowed people to cross over between parallel worlds. The world government also found these stones and started pushing their influence into other worlds. Hanabi didn't understand much about it but her father and mother didn't think too kindly about it.

Hanabi entered the kitchen. It was, in her opinion big. It had a refrigerator, a table with six chairs, a stove, counter, and even a dishwasher. Her mother had said they got the dishwasher from another world on one of her father's travels. Hanabi quickly took a seat and looked over at the stove her mother was currently working on. The woman had long blue hair that reached down to her tail bone. She was dressed in a pale blue blouse and a blue dress. "Good morning mom," Hanabi said trying to position herself on the chair.

The woman turned around and smiled at the girl. She looked like an older version of Hanabi. "Good morning Hanabi," she said.

**-Monkey Vivi, 35 years old, Queen of Alabasta-**

"Your father is out in town somewhere, probably visiting Makino, or Woop," she said. "Your brother left a little while ago, but I'm not entirely sure where he went."

"I'll go and see what he's doing then," Hanabi said.

"You won't eat breakfast first?" Vivi asked.

Hanabi's stomach grumbled. She blushed and turned back to her mother. "Um… I'd like to eat first please," Hanabi said with a nervous laugh. She sat down at the table and waited for her mother to finish making her a plate of food.

Once the food was done Vivi placed it on the table. The plate had scrambled eggs with fish slices with a few leaves of lettuce on the side. Vivi also put a large bowl on the table as well. Hanabi instantly began to eat loudly.

…..

A woman walked into an empty bar. She had long black hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore a red plated shirt and a simple long skirt on. She walked over to the counter and put on an apron

**- Makino Proprietor of the Tavern -**

She turned around as a girl walked in with a loud yawn. She had short maroon hair. She wore a red shirt with a black jacket over it which she kept hanging off her shoulders. She wore shorts that stopped at her mid-thigh.

**- Marianne, 13 years old, Mariko's daughter -**

Mom," she said sleepily. "Why do we always have to get up so early?"

"That's because we work a tavern Marianne," Mariko said to her daughter. "We have to be up and ready to serve people food and drinks."

"I understand that but why this early?" Marianne asked.

"If you understood you wouldn't be asking that question," Mariko said with a laugh. She walked behind the counter. Her daughter was a lot like Luffy when he was younger. He never listened to reason and avoided the facts if it was against what he wanted. Sometimes she couldn't help but laugh at the similarities between the two.

The door to the pub suddenly opened. Makino and Marianne looked behind them to see a familiar face. It was a man with messy black hair and an open black jacket over a red vest. He wore dark blue shorts and sandals. He smiled brightly sliding his straw-hat off his head. "Hello there Mariko, Marianne," he said with a laugh.

**- Monkey D. Luffy, 36 years old, King of Pirates & Alabasta -**

"Luffy-San!" Marianne called running to hug him. Out of everyone on the island he was Marianne's favorite person. He always told her about his adventures on the grand line and the new world. She had always dream of seeing the world. Luffy had promised that one day when she was older he would take her on a cruise to Alabasta.

"Ah Marianne," Luffy said with a big grin on his face. "It's good to see you. You too Makino." Luffy looked up to see Makino who was smiling watching her daughter hug Luffy.

"Hi Luffy-San," she said. "Back from Alabasta already?"

"Yeah," Luffy said. "It's really hot down there." He sat down at the bar and put his hat back on his head. "It's nice to be here."

"Did you go anywhere else this time!?" Marianne asked excited.

"Not this time sorry," Luffy said. Seeing the look of disappointment on her face Luffy added, "Did I ever tell you about the time when I broke into Impel Down?"

"You broke into the world's greatest prison!?" Marianne asked completely shocked.

"Yeah," Luffy said smiling at her change in attitude. "It was around 19 years ago."

.….

A boy with black hair walked out of the forest on Dawn Island. He glanced down a cliff to the rocks below. He silently kicked a stone off the edge, before stabbing the ground with a stick. He sat down on a bolder and sighed.

**- Monkey D. Raidon, 9 years old, Prince of Alabasta & Pirates -**

He took out a knife and began to sharpen the stick to a point. He stopped for a minute to expect his work before something caught his eye. Out on the ocean was a big ship with a jolly roger his father had told him about. "This can't be good," Raidon said to himself before running off back into the forest.

.….

Hanabi sighed and rubbed her stomach having just finished eating. She smiled with satisfaction. Vivi couldn't help laughing at her. "You are so much like your father I'm surprised you look more like me," Vivi said as she washed dishes.

"Am I?" Hanabi asked tilting her head a little. She then jumped off her chair and ran to the door. "I'm going to see dad," Hanabi said. "See you later mom love you!"

"See you later Hanabi," Vivi said with a smile.

.….

Luffy had just finished his story telling Marianne about how Bon Clay sacrificed himself to save him and the others who escaped. Marianne had tears in her eyes hearing the story but refused to stop listening to the story. This was one of the most thrilling stories that Luffy had told her in months, and this one, like all the rest, was real.

"So," Luffy continued. "After we got the farewell message from Bon Clay…" all of a sudden screams could be heard from outside the pub. "What's going on?" Luffy asked.

"Mom," Marianne said running behind the counter to her mother as Luffy got up to check outside. Outside the window he could see people running away from the coast and towards the back area of the village towards the direction of his house.

"What's happening Luffy-San?" Makino asked.

"I'm not sure but something must have happened," Luffy said. He turned to looked behind him. "I'm going to go and see what happened."

As he was about to go to the tavern's door it was busted down. Luffy glared when he saw a familiar face. "Boggy!" Luffy said pointing at the red nosed pirate captain. He was wearing clothes similar to his original wardrobe except his shirt was blue instead of red.

The pirate captain fell over at the name he was addressed by. "It's Buggy!" he shouted. "I keep telling you it's Buggy!"

**- Buggy the Clown, Captain of the Buggy Pirates -**

"Oh," Luffy said as if he just realized it. "It's nice to see you after so long, how have you been?" he motioned to a chair at the bar.

"I've been fine," Buggy said walking over to take a seat. "How about you I heard you got hitched. How's that been?"

"Makino!" Luffy said. "A steak dinner and a round of drinks for me and Buggy here!" Luffy then turned back to Buggy. "It's been great. Vivi is a little strict with the things I do now but overall it's been great."

"Ah yes, once we men get married there are some things we have to give up," Buggy said. "How about your other crewmates like Roronoa and Nami?"

"Ah," Luffy said in thought. "Last I heard Zoro got married to some Marine woman and Nami married Sanji."

"The cook?" Buggy asked to which he got a nod from Luffy. "I didn't see either of those coming but now that they have it seems so obvious."

"That's what Usopp said," Luffy said. Their food and drink arrived and they instantly started stuffing their faces. Then a thought came to Luffy. "What about your crew?"

"Well…" Buggy started then he realized something. "Wait a minute!" he shouted standing up and jumping away from Luffy who continued to eat his fill. "Why am I sitting here eating and chatting with you?!"

Luffy stared at Buggy for a minute before swallowing the food in his oversized cheeks. "What are you talking about didn't you come here to see me?" Luffy asked.

"Of course not!" Buggy shouted. "I'm here to destroy you!"

Luffy stared at him for a minute. "Why would you want to do that?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"We are pirates it's only natural!" Buggy said. "Plus you have to pay for what you did to me at that time."

"What time?" Luffy asked.

"I mean what you and Nami did to me at Orange Town!" Buggy said.

Luffy sat in thought for a minute. "Wasn't that about 20 years ago?" he asked. "Why do you still even care? We even teamed up to escape Impel Down."

"That's in the past!" Buggy said. "I'm here to get my revenge!"

"Didn't he just say it was in the past?" Marianne asked.

"She has a point Bobgy," Luffy said.

"IT'S BUGGY!" Buggy shouted.

Luffy stared blankly at Buggy for a minute. "Oh yeah!" Luffy said.

"And you stay out of this you brat!" Buggy shouted at Marianne. "I'm here to fight Strawhat!" Buggy drew his draggers and prepared himself for battle.

"Can we do this later?" Luffy asked. "Like out on the ocean or something?"

"But then what would happen to the others?" Buggy asked.

"What?" Luffy asked turning towards him.

.….

Raidon had just exited the forest to be met with a sword swinging in his direction. He jumped out of the way just in time and glared at his attacker. He wore a dark blue shirt and black pants. He was riding a unicycle. "Great," Raidon said.

**- Cabaji 2****nd**** Mate of the Buggy Pirates -**

"I'm here to take you captive," he said with a smirk.

"I'd like to see you try," Raidon said pointing his stick in his direction.

"You've got a sharp tongue for a brat," Cabaji said a bit irritated.

"At least something around here is sharp," Raidon said nodding towards his sword.

"Alright kid," Cabaji said as he began to charge at him. "You are dead!"

.….

Vivi stretched having finished her work and headed for the door. She was going to go to the tavern that Makino owned, for a quick visit. Suddenly something came through the door. She was just barely able to jump out of the way. She reached into her pockets getting ready for anything. From the cloud of dust from the broken door walked a woman. She had long wavy black hair and was wearing a white cowboy hat with a long red feather. She wore striped pink bikini top and tight pink pants. She wore a purple pirate captain coat over her clothes with golden cufflinks on the sleeves to top it off.

"Who are you?" Vivi demanded standing up.

"I am Alvida the most beautiful female pirate on the seas," she said with a grin.

**- Alvida, Captain of the Alvida Pirates -**

Vivi stared at her for a minute before she tilted her head to the side. "Who?" she asked confused. Vivi had heard of many pirates Luffy and the other had fought. So she had a good list of people who would want revenge on Luffy. The name Alvida however, was a name she had never heard.

"You don't know who I am?" Alvida asked sweat dropping.

Vivi shock her head. "I'm sorry Luffy told me about many of his enemies but that name never came up," Vivi said. "There were some people he described to me maybe…"

Alvida waited quietly while Vivi stared at her in thought. 'Strawhat must have told her about the greatest beauty of the sea,' she thought to herself. 'Surely she will notice it.'

Vivi sighed and looked sadly at her. "Sorry I don't recognize you from any of Luffy's descriptions," Vivi said. "When did you fight him?"

"20 years ago," Alvida said. "Back before he got even one crewmate."

"Oh," Vivi said. "Now that you mention it." Alvida smiled brightly. "I do remember Luffy saying something about him and his friend Coby fighting against a fat lady."

Alvida face faulted.

"Are you the one he was talking about?" Vivi asked.

Alvida couldn't believe that was all Luffy could say about her. Oh well, she was here for a mission anyway. She suddenly swung her giant spiked mace down onto Vivi. "Well that was easy," Alvida said happily.

"That was pretty rude," Vivi said. Alvida looked towards the voice to find Vivi perfectly fine and across the room. "My turn!" Vivi said sending one of her Peacock Slashers at Alvida.

.….

Hanabi was running towards Makino's tavern when she was knocked over. She skid across the ground until she collided with a wall. She slowly looked up to see a huge lion with a man with a white mane. "Who are you?" Hanabi asked terrified.

**-Mohji the Lion Tamer, 1****st**** Mate of the Buggy Pirates -**

"I am Mohji the Beast Tamer," Mohji said. "I have been sent to capture or kill you."

Hanabi scrambled to her feet and ran away in fear. "Running huh," Mohji said. "I'd have thought Strawhat's child would be braver but, oh well Richie!" The lion known as Richie ran after Hanabi.

.….

"I mean the others in your family," Buggy said making Luffy's eyes go wide with shock. "Right now the most trusted members of my crew are taking your family hostage so we can kill you. You've been out-" he never got to finish because Luffy punched him in the face knocking him out instantly.

"I won't let you hurt my family!" Luffy said glaring at the downed Buggy. "Makino I'm going!" Luffy said before he dashed out of the tavern.

.….

Cabaji swung at Raidon. Raidon ducked under the sword and thrust the stick he had into Cabaji's shoulder. Raidon was so glad that he sharpened the stick because in went straight through his shoulder. Cabaji dropped his sword and grabbed his injured shoulder screaming in pain. "You damned brat!" he shouted.

"You have a very limited vocabulary huh?" Raidon said picking up Cabaji's fallen sword. "Regardless I think I have won."

"Not yet," Cabaji said standing up and taking the stick out of his shoulder. "I'm going to slice your arms off!"

"Hmm…" Raidon said looking at the sword. "How when I have your sword?" Cabaji sweat dropped. "Did you… not notice?"

"Shut up and die!" Cabaji shouted trying to stab Raidon with the stick.

Raidon dodged and gently poked Cabaji in the arm just enough to draw blood. Blood flew out of the wound while Cabaji rolled on the ground in pain. Raidon sweat dropped. "Is this really a pirate?"

.….

Vivi dodged another swing of Alvida's club. Vivi whipped a trickle of blood out of her eye. She glared at Alvida who had no cuts on her. All of her attacks just slipped off. Vivi then got an idea. Vivi reached into her pockets. "I think it's time we end this!" she said.

"I think so too!" Alvida said taking off her shoes. She then began to slide across the floor and picking up speed. "Smooth Run!"

Vivi took her hands out of her pockets revealing a Peacock String Slasher on each of her fingers. Vivi threw her arms over her head making the Slashers go over her head. They all fell in different directions. "Don't you see where I am!?" Alvida taunted charging directly at Vivi.

Vivi leapt into the air over Alvida to her shock. She spun around causing her weapons to spin and coil around Alvida. "Ha!" Alvida said. "These will just slip off!"

"I know," Vivi said as she continued to spin. As she spun around the Slashers around Alvida began to quickly slide off causing Alvida to lose her balance and spin. She spun out of the door and out of sight. Vivi landed on the floor. "You're power became you weakness," Vivi said catching her breath. She then ran out of the door to check on Luffy and her children.

…..

Hanabi panted as she peered around a corner. She had lost the giant lion and the weird furry man. She glanced on both sides before she began to run down the street again. She had nearly made it to the end of the block when she was knocked into the side of a house. She slowly looked up to see the giant Lion named Richie. Mohji jumped off Richie's back.

"Why do you keep running away?" Mohji asked. "If you just let me catch you, you won't be harmed."

"I won't go anywhere with you," Hanabi said getting back to her feet.

"Richie," Mohji said jumping out of the way. "Immobilized her!" Richie jumped at Hanabi. Hanabi leapt out of the way. Richie stopped and swiped at her sending her flying and causing her to get a scratch on her arm. Richie then leapt at her again. Hanabi screamed in fear.

Hanabi opened her eyes to see the back of a man with a black jacket and dark blue shorts. He also wore a familiar Strawhat. "Dad!" Hanabi said happily.

"Hey furry guy," Luffy said angrily. "Why are you attacking my daughter!?"

"So you have shown yourself Strawhat," Mohji said.

"Do I know you?" Luffy asked tilting his head to the side.

"I was one of the people you-" Mohji started but was cut off when Luffy punched him in the face. "I don't care!" Luffy shouted.

Richie seeing Mohji beaten in one attack leapt for Hanabi again. Hanabi screamed in fear. Luffy turned to see the giant lion make a gash on Hanabi's face. Luffy glared at Richie and used his Haki to knock Richie out.

Luffy ran over to Hanabi who was crying because of the pain she was feeling. Luffy picked her up. "You okay?" Luffy asked.

"Dad…" Hanabi cried.

Then Luffy was knocked off his feet from a stab attack from behind. Luffy looked behind himself to see Buggy with both his hands gone. "Biggy!?" Luffy said before putting Hanabi down and throwing his arms behind him.

"I told you my name is Bug-" Buggy began but was interrupted when Luffy shouted. "Gum Gum Bazooka!" Luffy shot his arms forward and sent Buggy flying into the sky. Luffy then fell to one knee he looked behind himself to see Hanabi still crying out in pain. He was about to stand back up when Vivi, Raidon, Makino, and Marianne ran over to them.

"Hanabi!" Vivi cried seeing her daughter on the ground in pain. "Hanabi, Luffy are you okay!?" She had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Vivi," Luffy said after Makino helped him to his feet. "She's not in any danger. We just have to get her to get stitches." Vivi nodded but didn't stop crying.

- Sometime later -

Hanabi awoke on a bed in the town's hospital. She slowly sat up and put a hand to her face sleepily. She instantly regretted it as she flinched from the pain. She looked around to see another bed but this one had a sheet blocking it from view. She sighed as she wondered what had happened. All she remembered was being attacked by a giant lion and then being saved by her father before passing out and waking up in the bed she currently laid.

She got up and walked over to the door. She opened the door and looked around. "Hanabi," a voice from inside the room said making her jump. She turned to see her father peeking at her from inside the sheet.

"Dad!" Hanabi said running back into the room and over her father. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Luffy said smiling. "It's just a minor cut wound to my back. I'll be fine once I rest for a few more hours."

"I'm sorry," Hanabi said. "If only I was stronger, I could have fought by myself and not have had to worry you."

Luffy put a hand on her head. "It's okay," Luffy said. "Vivi and I would worry about you even if you were stronger. That's just how parents can be." Hanabi nodded but still looked a bit down. "Want to hear a story about my travels?"

Hanabi looked up and quickly nodded. She hadn't heard one of her father's stories for months now. Needless to say she was excited to hear another. Luffy had decided to tell her about when he and the rest of his crew were defeated by Bartholomew Kuma, and how they got back together after training for two years and were several times stronger.

After the story Hanabi had a look of determination on her face. "Dad, can you train me to use the attacks that you use?" Hanabi asked. "I want to travel around the world and get a pirate crew of my own! I want to become the Pirate King!"

Luffy laughed at his daughter's statement. She was just like him in more ways than other people thought. "That's going to be hard since I'm the pirate king right now," Luffy said.

"That's fine," Hanabi said. "My crew will defeat yours and we will gain the title!"

"You also have to find the One Piece," Luffy said. "It's the ultimate treasure. I hid it in a different world than this one so you have to search for in even more than I did."

"That's fine I'll definitely find it!" Hanabi said.

"Alright," Luffy said. "I'll train you!"

"Yeah!" Hanabi cheered.

- 6 Years Later -

"I can't believe this is happening again," Makino said with a smile on her face.

"I still wish that she'd leave a few years later," Vivi said. "But apparently she is as strong as Luffy when he left so…"

"Well brute strength no," Makino said. "But in speed and agility she is definitely up there where Luffy was."

"I just hope she'll come home safely," Vivi said.

Hanabi was standing in her new row boat. She was wearing clothes similar to Luffy's when he started his journey. She wore a light blue sleeveless shirt and blue shorts. She now had a scar under left eye matching her fathers.

**- Nefertari D. Hanabi, 12 years old, Princess of Alabasta & Pirates -**

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her father. "Dad," she said happily.

"Hanabi, I wanted to give you three things," Luffy said. "The first thing is this." He handed her a box. "Don't open that until you get at least two more crewmates. The second gift will be in there too." Luffy then took off his straw-hat and put it on her head. "The third gift is my straw-hat."

Hanabi was shocked. "But…"

"Make us proud," Luffy said before backing away from the boat to go stand next to Vivi. Vivi stepped forward and put a backpack down on the bottom of the boat and gave Hanabi a tight hug.

"Stay save and don't get caught by the marines," Vivi said.

"I won't mom," Hanabi said tears starting to form in her eyes.

Vivi back away to stand by Luffy. "We love you Hanabi," they said at the same time. "Oh make sure you stop by Alabasta and say hi to your brother and Marianne!" Vivi added.

"Okay mom," Hanabi called as she pushed her boat away from shore. "I love you!" She turned away from the island and whipped the tears out of her eyes. "Alright!" Hanabi cheered. "Let's start the adventure! I will become the next Pirate King!"

**Ending Theme: Guuzen Tenshi (Best Student Council)**


	2. A New Dawn II

**Chapter 2: A New Dawn II**

**Opening Theme: Koi Se Yo Onna no Ko (Best Student Council)**

Hanabi lay in her boat moaning at the sky. It was a clear day and the water was calm. It was the perfect day for sailing however… "I'm starving," Hanabi whined. She had forgotten to pack any food. She was starving. She sat up and looked around for an island. She glanced to her left. Upon seeing nothing she turned to her right. She saw a giant pile of land. An Island! She stood up upon seeing it and changed her course to head to the island.

…..

Upon docking on the island Hanabi headed striate into the town. She happily strolled down the road to what she assumed was a local diner. After all where else would people gather but at a place to eat? She walked closer and began to hear what the people were talking about.

"We need to hire a bounty hunter!" one of the men shouted.

"How can we do that when we don't have the money?" another asked.

"He could just take the leader as his payment!" a third said.

"That might work," the first said.

"I don't know about this," the second man said.

"Regardless!" an old man who was standing in front of everyone said. He wore a grey buttoned shirt and blue shorts held up by black suspenders. He had long white hair that traced his face and combined into a long white beard.

_**- Village Leader Seigawa -**_

"As of right now we have no option in getting rid of these bandits," Seigawa continued. He sighed as he stroked his beard. "I agree with the others, we have to hire a bounty hunter."

Hanabi tilted her head to the side. She looked over to a woman with short red hair. "Are there bandits on this island?" she asked.

"Yes," the woman said. "And they are making a mess of our town."

Hanabi looked behind herself and indeed saw that the town was falling apart. Shingles were missing from roofs, some of the houses didn't have roofs at all. Doors were knocked off their hinges and there were holes in walls all varying in size. To put it simply the town was a mess. Hanabi looked back to the arguing villagers.

"What if they do ask for more?" the second man asked.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," Seigawa said.

"I'll take care of the bandits for you!" Hanabi called from inside the crowd. Everyone parted so she was standing alone looking at the village leader.

"You little girl?" Seigawa asked. Hanabi nodded in response. "But how and why? What reason do you have to fight these bandits?"

"Well I left home without food," Hanabi said. "If I defeat these bandits I want you to give me food for my trip and you can even keep the bounty for yourselves."

"That's quite the deal she's making," a man in the crowd said. "It's like she already believes she can beat them."

"We can't let a little girl go and fight against those bandits by herself," Seigawa said causing Hanabi to tilt her head to the side.

"I can manage," Hanabi said with a wide smile. "I may be little but I'm strong. I'll deal with them just point me in the right direction."

.….

Hanabi made her way into the forest. The bandits had apparently made their main base in a cave deep in the forest. Hanabi was promised enough food to eat plus enough food to get to the next island. She smiled just thinking of getting to fill her stomach. A thought then crossed her mind. She was still hungry.

"I should have asked to get fed in advance," Hanabi whined as she collapsed to her knees a river of tears flowing down her face.

She heard rustling from the bushes around her. She looked around waiting for something to happen. She heard a noise from above and looked up to see a cage falling down. She couldn't react in time and was instantly imprisoned. Out of the bushes came three men.

"Well, well, well," one of the men said. "Look what we caught."

"Do you think it's one of the villagers?" the second one asked.

"No way," the first said. "The villagers wouldn't dare attack us. Must be a bounty hunter."

"And she's a girl," the third said.

The other two looked back at Hanabi as if they didn't realize. "He's right!" they shouted.

Hanabi fell over. So they didn't notice. Hanabi looked up at them again.

"What should we do with her?" the second asked.

"We should sell her," the third said.

"Are you two kidding me she's a girl don't you know what we could do with her?" the first asked.

"Hey," Hanabi said. "Are you the only three in your bandits group?"

"No there are more of us," the third said.

"We are just scouts," the second said.

"Don't tell her that!" the first said.

Hanabi tilted her head to the side. So they weren't everyone in their group. That makes sense since bandits were pretty much pirates that stay on the land. How could she get to their base though? It wasn't like they would just take her there. …or would they?

"Shouldn't you ask the others in your group first before making decisions?" Hanabi asked. "Especially your boss."

"She makes a point," the second said in thought.

"Then let's take her to our base," the third said.

"Wait a minute!" the first said. "Why should we take you there?"

"Because if you don't you might upset your boss," Hanabi said.

After a few minutes of thought he nodded. "Fair enough, let's take her to the base. Come on men!"

"Yeah!" they cheered.

"That was easy," Hanabi said silently.

.….

While Hanabi was being escorted to the bandits' base the village folk were talking with their leader.

"We can't just let her stay out there alone," one of the men said.

"She said it was fine so we should just leave it alone," another said.

"But she's just a little girl!" the first retorted.

"Village elder," a third said. "What should we do?"

After a brief thought on the matter the Seigawa opened his eyes and spoke. "We will send a small group to rescue the girl if need be. This was our problem to begin with and that little girl shouldn't have to suffer because of us."

.….

Hanabi was shoved forward in the middle of a bunch of men she figured were the bandits. A man came out from the crowd in front of her. He was bigger than the others in height and girth. This was their boss Hanabi concluded. She was going to punch him but then remembered that her hands were tied behind her back. She needed to get them untied to fight properly.

_**- Bandit Leader Zulk -**_

"What have we here?" he asked looking Hanabi up and down. "A little girl from the village wondering around in the woods?"

"That's what we think boss," the main leader of the group who captured her said. "She was somewhat eager to get here too."

Zulk looked down at Hanabi. "That is rather strange of a village girl to want to see the bandits," he said. "What was it you wanted?"

"To punch your lights out," Hanabi said matter-of-factly.

After a few minutes all the bandits began to laugh. "You think you can beat us?" Zulk asked. "You against all of us?"

"As long as you untie me I won't have a problem at all," Hanabi said. "Unless you are too chicken to fight one little girl." She had learned from some of the females that her father was friends with how to get people to do what she wanted. The only thing she really learned was how to get people to fight her but, she wasn't really into some of the things that she was taught so she just dropped it.

"Alright if that's what you want," Zulk said. "Untie her so we can shut this brat up. She seems to have quite the mouth on her."

"Whatever you say boss," one of the other bandits said walking over to her and began to untie the ropes.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" the man responsible for tying her up in the first place asked.

"She just one little girl," Zulk said. "What harm could she do?"

The ropes came off and Hanabi leapt at Zulk. She punched him in the face sending him to the ground. Hanabi landed on her feet and grinned from underneath her straw hat. "Who's next?" she asked.

The bandits stood still in shock for a minute before they all charged at her. She leapt into the air and in between all the bandits. She began to quickly punch in all directions knocking all the bandits out in no time. "Well that was easy," Hanabi said looking at all the unconscious bodies.

"Not yet it's not," a voice said behind her. She turned to see Zulk standing back up. "I'm still standing!"

"Not for long," Hanabi said turning towards him. "I'll defeat you now!" She stretched her right arm back. "Rubber!" she shouted.

"Wait you're," the bandit began.

"Pistol!" she shouted snapping her arm forwards into Zulk sending him into the far wall.

"…a devil fruit user…" he said before blacking out.

.….

Hanabi was making her way back to the village when she ran into ten of the villagers. "Are you alright?" one of them asked.

"I'm fine," Hanabi said. "I left all the bandits unconscious in their hideout striate back down this road in a cave."

"You all go and take care of the bandits," one of the villagers said. "I'll escort her back to the village."

.….

"I can't believe you actually managed to beat them single handedly," Seigawa said in amazement. "Are you sure it wasn't difficult?"

"No more difficult than the training my dad gave me," Hanabi said.

"Well we have all the food we promised packed in your boat," Seigawa said.

Hanabi ran and dived into her boat and pulled out a piece of meat and began to eat it. She missed the taste of food.

"I also wanted to personally give you this," Seigawa said handing Hanabi a necklace with an orange jewel on it. "This gem will allow you to see dimensional rips in space and pass through them."

"Wow!" Hanabi said accepting the gift. She put in around her neck. "That you old man I will look after it."

"So where are you going now?" Seigawa asked as Hanabi pushed her boat off shore.

"Of course," Hanabi said smiling back at the villagers. "I'm going to become the next Pirate King!"

**Ending Theme: Guuzen Tenshi (Best Student Council)**

**A/N Check out my profile for information on the story. I have a list of ideas and info you can read to give me feed back for to help me make this story better.**


	3. Best Student Council I

**Chapter 3: Best Student Council I**

**Opening Theme: Koi Se Yo Onna no Ko (Best Student Council)**

Hanabi glanced around herself as she sailed in her small row boat. She was looking for a portal that the old man had told her about. Now that she thought about it, she didn't even know what a portal was supposed to look like. How would she even know what she was looking for? She might have seen countless portals by now but didn't notice it.

"Oh great," Hanabi said with a sigh. "What am I supposed to do now?" Suddenly the stone on her necklace began to glow. She pulled it out of her shirt and looked at it. It was shining with a bright green light aside from being orange. The light seemed to flicker like the stone was pulsating. It then shot a beam of green light ahead of Hanabi. Soon a green swirl of wind and light appeared in the sky in front of her.

"Is that a portal?" Hanabi asked tilting her head to the side. She could go in and find out, or not go in and continue wondering if it was. She quickly made up her mind. "Might as well explore it and find out," Hanabi decided.

Hanabi sailed for the swirling green wind and went inside of it. She glanced over the side of the boat. There wasn't anything under the boat. The boat was floating in space. She looked behind herself and saw that the green swirl was getting smaller and smaller. That meant she was going forwards at least. Looking back ahead of herself she saw a swirl of wind like the one behind her but this one was blue.

Hanabi straitened her straw hat and grinned widely as she prepared herself for her next exciting adventure.

.….

"Rando Rino!" An angry girl shouted. The girl had long dark purple almost black hair. She wore a sailor uniform with a yellow shirt and pink skirt. She had her hair tied in a side pony tail which she had tied close to the top of her head making it hang across the side of her face.

**- Izumi Kaori 14, Middle School Student at Miyagami Academy -**

A girl with short light brown hair tied in two small pigtails looked up. She wore the same clothes as Kaori. "What's the matter Kaori?" she asked.

**- Rando Rino 14, Middle School Student at Miyagami Academy -**

"You know darn well what the matter is!" Kaori shouted back. "You are going on the special secret mission that the vice-president talked about during the morning meeting!"

"But you were assigned to go on the mission too," Rino said a bit scared and completely confused.

"That's the main problem!" Kaori shouted. "You always get in the way!"

"That's not true," Rino whined as tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Cut the kid a break," a masculine voice said as a puppet came out from under the desk. He had a round head with big round half open eyes. He wore a green suit with black pants and a red tie. He also had a bit of dark brown hair sticking up from the front of his head. "It's not her fault she's so dingy."

**- Pucchan ?, Rino's special friend nothing more nothing less -**

"Why'd you have to go and say that Pucchan!?" Rino cried. "You make it sound like I'm completely hopeless."

"You are," Kaori said putting her hands on her hips.

"Wow, I never thought we'd agree on anything little lady," Pucchan said.

"Don't say things like that, stupid puppet!" Kaori said slamming her hand on the desk.

"Ayu-chan," Rino whined turning to a girl with brown hair tied back into two pigtails. She wore the same clothing as Rino and Kaori. "I'm not hopeless am I?"

**- Oume Ayumu 15, Middle School Student at Miyagami Academy -**

Ayumu looked over at her for a second before she started to sweat. After a few minutes of silence she quickly turned away from Rino.

"Not you too Ayu-Chan!" Rino cried.

"Well whatever," Kaori said with a sigh. "Let's just get this mission over with." With that Kaori turned away and began to walk for the door.

"Okay," Rino sniffled as she got up and began to follow.

.….

Hanabi exited the portal. She looked around surveying her surroundings. "So this is another world huh?" Hanabi asked in bewilderment. "I would have thought there would be monsters waiting for me or something. Oh, maybe this world has no monsters. It must be pretty boring if that's the case."

Soon a nearby island with a forest on it caught her attention. It had a huge hill on it. At the top of the hill stood a huge white building. "That must be where the island's leader is," Hanabi deducted. "I wonder if he would know where I could find a crew mate." With that in mind she sailed for the island.

.….

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT WHAT THE MISSION WAS ABOUT!?" Kaori yelled scaring Rino.

"I'm sorry," Rino said. "It just sorta… slipped my mind haha."

"Don't haha me!" Kaori snapped. "Look there has been talk about a group of thugs taking our students off the streets. We are going to patrol to see if they're going to attack the school. Do you remember now?"

"Not really," Rino said with an innocent smile on her face making Kaori sweat drop.

"It's better if you just drop it," Pucchan said. "She probably won't remember unless the president tells her again."

"I guess you're right," Kaori sighed. "I don't know why the vice-president sent you on this mission. She should have come or maybe Sayuri."

"That's mean," Rino whined.

"It's true though," Pucchan said. "You can't deny it kiddo."

"Auu…" Rino whined.

"Wait shush!" Kaori said looking around a tree. "Look at that."

Rino looked over Kaori's shoulder. She saw a person wearing a straw hat in a small rowboat heading to the island. "Who is that?" Rino asked.

"I don't know," Kaori said.

"Maybe it's one of those thugs trying to sneak in by sea," Pucchan said.

"What!?" Rino said in shock.

"That is a possibility," Kaori said in thought. "Let's get closer and investigate!"

.….

Hanabi docked on the island and stretched. She had just landed on her first island in another world. She was excited. She looked around herself before heading off into the woods. "I wonder what kind of people are going to be here," Hanabi said to herself. Little did she know Kaori, Rino and Pucchan had just passed her by on their way down to scout out her rowboat.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Rino asked.

"Of course we are!" Kaori said. "I'm not like you I'm not going to get lost."

"You make it sound like I always get lost," Rino said.

"You do," Kaori and Pucchan said in unison.

"I can't believe you both said that without hesitation!" Rino wailed.

"Quiet, the boat should be right behind those bushes," Kaori said pointing in front of her and Rino.

Rino gulped as Kaori moved the bushes so they could see. They saw the boat but no one was there. "Damn!" Kaori said. "He's already on the island! Come on Rando!" The two began to run back up the hill to the school.

.….

Hanabi reached the white building and looked it up and down. "I guess this is where I need to go," Hanabi said. She walked in and heard a bell go off. "They have a fancy way of saying someone has arrived," Hanabi concluded.

She wondered the building only walking past a few people who looked at her strangely. 'They probably weren't used to new people,' Hanabi thought to herself.

After about a minute she got completely lost. She had ended up in front of another building. She had left the other building a while ago and ended up in front of another. She wasn't fully sure how she got there but it was a new location for her to explore. "Might as well walk in and check it out," Hanabi said walking to the front door.

She entered the building.

"Hello!" Hanabi called out. "Anyone here!?"

"Yes?" a young girl called walking into the room she was in. Hanabi turned to see a girl with long dark green hair in long pigtails held up with red ball hair bands. She wore a red shirt with a light blue apron over it.

**- Hisakawa Maachi 11, Elementary School Student & Miyagami Academy's Building Manager -**

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Nefertari D. Hanabi what's your name?" Hanabi asked.

"My name is Hisakawa Maachi," Maachi said. "Might I ask what you are doing here?"

"I'm looking for your leader," Hanabi said.

"Oh," Maachi said pointing back the way Hanabi had just come from. "If you go to the school and go to the top floor you can find her in her office."

"Alright thanks!" Hanabi said running off in the direction Maachi had told her.

.….

"President!" Kaori shouted as she ran into a room with four girls inside. "We have a problem!"

"What is it Kaori?" A girl with short light brown hair asked. She wore a yellow blouse with a blue ribbon on the neckline. She wore a brown vest over it leaving it open she also wore a green skirt.

**- Kinjou Nanaho 16, High School Student Miyagami Academy -**

"We have an intruder on campus!" Kaori said. The four girls looked at each other.

"It could just be a visitor," another girl said. She had shoulder length brown hair and wore the same clothing as Nanaho but she had her vest closed.

**- Katsura Seina 15, High School Student Miyagami Academy -**

"A visitor by rowboat!?" Kaori asked. "I don't think so!"

"She has a point Nanaho," a girl with long tan hair said. She wore the same clothes as Seina.

**- Ginga Kuon 15, High School Student Miyagami Academy -**

"Yeah," Nanaho said in thought. "That is unusual."

"You don't think it's those men who have been taking our students do you?" Seina asked.

"That is my guess!" Kaori said.

"What should we do Ms. President?" Nanaho asked.

"I say we look for this person and ask them directly what they want," the last girl in the room said. She had long blue hair and wore the same clothing as Seina and Kuon.

**- Jinguuji Kanade 17, High School Student Miyagami Academy -**

"And if this person is out to harm our student?" Kuon asked.

"You don't even need to ask," Nanaho said. Behind her pictures of three people appeared, one of them was Kaori, the other two were shadowed. "The Assault Squad will take care of them!"

….

Hanabi continues to run back to the school building. "I can't wait to see if I can get my first crewmate from here!"

**Ending Theme: Guuzen Tenshi (Best Student Council)**


	4. Best Student Council II

Chapter 4: Best Student Council II

Opening Theme: Koi Se Yo Onna no Ko (Best Student Council)

Hanabi skid to a stop outside the building that Maachi had called a school. Hanabi had thought it was some kind of royal house or something considering its size. She looked around and found no one. "Well…" Hanabi said in thought. "The ruler of a kingdom usually stays close to the top so they can't be attacked easily so…" she looked up to the roof. "That would be the best place to start looking."

Hanabi grabbed her shoulder and began to swing her right arm in a circular motion. "Rubber…" She then flung her arm towards the roof and let it stretch. She grabbed onto the rooftop's railing. "Rocket!" She shot up to the roof. She went over it but kept her hand clutching the railing. She went back down and landed on the railing in a squatting position. "That was fun!" Hanabi said with a big smile.

Just then the door to the roof opened up and a girl with short brown hair tied up in a side ponytail walked through it. She wore the same uniform as Kaori and Rino.

**- Tsunomoto Rein 15, Middle School Student at Miyagami Academy -**

Rein looked at Hanabi and pulled out a hand of playing cards. "Who are you, where did you come from, why are you here!?" she demanded.

"I'm Nefertari D. Hanabi and I'm here to find a crew mate!" Hanabi said putting her hands on her hips.

"Crewmate?" Rein asked lowering her cards. "What for?"

"I'm a pirate and I need crew members to find the "One Piece"," Hanabi told her.

"The "One Piece"? The one piece of what?" Rein asked tilting her head to the side.

"The greatest treasure in the world!" Hanabi said. "Finding it not only makes you the greatest pirate but it also gives you wealth and power too!"

"Wealth huh?" Rein said looking up at the sky. She imagined having all the money she could think of and how much gambling she could use it for.

- In Rein's Imagination-

"Alright I'm on a roll!" Rein said as she set herself with a new hand. 3 sevens a king and an ace. She put the three sevens down and drew 3 new cards. She got 2 kings and an ace. "I'm all in," Rein said pushing all the chips on her side of the table into the pot.

"So am I!' her opponent said.

"Full House!" Rein said happily. She was sure she had won this hand.

"Four of a Kind!" her opponent said taking all the chips.

Rein sighed then pulled out more money. "It's alright; I'll just win it back. After all I have money to spare!"

-Imagination End-

"Are you okay?" Hanabi asked. Rein had a far off look in her eyes and had a bit of drool running down the side of her mouth. Soon she snapped back to reality.

"That sounds amazing!" Rein said.

"Doesn't it!?" Hanabi said with a huge smile.

…..

"Why am I still paired with you!?" Kaori asked as she and Rino walked through the school.

"Well the president said-" Rino started but Kaori interrupted her.

"It was a rhetorical question!" Kaori had snapped back. She and Rino had been told to patrol the inside of the school. Kaori didn't know why but the president always seemed to pair the two of them together. She didn't really understand way.

"You don't have to yell," Rino whined.

"So are we really just going to wander the school building aimlessly searching for someone who may or may not be here?" Pucchan asked.

"Yes," Kaori said simply. "The president said to, so we are going to search the school."

"How long is this going to take I'm getting hungry," Rino whined.

"STOP COMPLAINING!" Kaori shouted.

…..

"Miss President are you sure it was a good idea to pair those two together?" Nanaho asked.

"I believe they work well together," Kanade said. "But why are you still here? Shouldn't you be looking around the school too?"

"I'm staying in here with you in case this person has already found out how to get here," Nanaho said. "I won't just leave you unguarded."

"Ara?" Kanade said. "Who said I was unguarded?"

Nanaho seemed confused at first but then understood when she saw two people in the shadows behind her. "So the Covert Squad is here protecting you huh?" Nanaho asked. "If anything happens-"

"I'll call for help immediately if they can't handle it," Kanade said.

"Then I'll take my leave," Nanaho said walking towards the door. She opened it and stopped. "Protect the president with everything you have."

"Right," the two said.

…..

"So you are a princess of a whole country?" Rein asked shocked.

"Yup," Hanabi said. "My older brother is the successor since he's older but that's fine with me. After all I can travel the world because of that."

"Wow," Rein said leaning against the railing with her hands behind her head. "To travel anywhere you want and search for treasure. That sounds amazing, awesome, and wonderful."

"Why don't you go and travel the world yourself then?" Hanabi asked. "Won't your family take you if you asked them?"

Rein looked to the ground a bit distraught. "They can't take me even if I did ask," Rein said.

"Why not?" Hanabi asked confused. "Do you not get along well with them?"

"I'm not even sure if we get along," Rein said with a sigh. "The truth is I haven't seen either of my parents for a while." This shocked Hanabi since she had lived with both her parents her whole life. "I don't remember my mother at all. I'm not even sure she's alive. As for my father he abandoned me seven years ago."

…..

Kaori and Rino had just made it outside the school.

"What are we doing here little lady?" Pucchan asked. "Aren't we supposed to be searching the school building for intruders?"

"I'm checking the front of the school building which is part of the school building!" Kaori said.

"Yeah Pucchan don't be so mean," Rino said.

"But weren't you wondering the same thing?" Pucchan asked.

"N-no," Rino said nervously.

"Hang on you two," Kaori said getting into a fighting position. Rino and Pucchan looked ahead of themselves to see a man standing before the school.

The man had long blonde hair and red eyes. He wore a white suit with a white shirt and tie.

**- Hisage Kentarou 18, Kidnapper -**

"What is your business here!?" Kaori demanded.

"I'm here to collect some merchandise," Kentarou said. "Would you two please come with me?"

"Wait!" Kaori shouted. "Does that mean that the other students who disappeared-"

"Yeah I took them to be sold," Kentarou said.

"WHY YOU!" Kaori shouted charging towards Kentarou. "I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU TO A PULP!"

"Let's see you try," Kentarou said.

Kaori started to launch punches and kicks viciously at Kentarou. However he dodged each attack Kaori threw at him. Kaori spun herself around and threw another kick. This time it hit its mark. Kentarou went flying back a bit but landed on his feet. Kaori ran towards him again.

"Wait stop!" Pucchan shouted.

Kaori was kicked in the stomach and sent flying into the school building's wall. She left an indent as she fell to the ground.

"Kaori!?" Rino said in shock.

"Look kiddo!" Pucchan said making Rino look towards Kentarou. He now had long dark purple hair and purple eyes.

"Wait why did?" Rino asked.

"I'm able to mimic the fighting styles of others," Kentarou said. "I am then able to understand how to beat my opponent. Once I knock you out I'll have two more people to sell!"

Kentarou charged towards Rino. He then stopped and jumped back as a wooden sword swung at where he was. Standing in front of Rino was a girl with a wooden sword. She wore glasses and had shoulder length black hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore the same clothes as Rino.

**- Hida Sayuri 14, Middle School Student Miyagami Academy -**

"Sayuri!" Rino cheered.

"Another one huh?" Kentarou asked.

…..

Hanabi and Rein had been silent for a while. Hanabi wasn't sure what to say.

"Hey Hanabi," Rein said getting her attention. "Do you… want to hear about my past?"

Ending Theme: Guuzen Tenshi (Best Student Council)


	5. Best Student Council III

Chapter 5: Best Student Council III

Opening Theme: Koi Se Yo Onna no Ko (Best Student Council)

"Do you… want to hear about my past?" Rein asked.

"Your past?" Hanabi asked.

"Yeah about how I ended up without parents," Rein said looking up to the sky.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" Hanabi said waving her hands in front of her.

"It's fine," Rein said looking at Hanabi. "I'll tell you."

...

"Be careful Sayuri!" Rino called. "This guy can mimic your skills!" Rino called.

"What!?" Sayuri said looking back at Rino. She then looked over at Kaori who was struggling to stand back up. "Is that how you beat Kaori so easily?"

"Maybe," Kentarou said shrugging his shoulders. "It was just that her fighting style had a few too many openings in it."

"I'll show you openings!" Kaori shouted before her arms gave out and she fell back to the ground.

"It's okay Kaori leave this to me!" Sayuri said holding her wooden sword in front of her. "I'll beat this guy!"

"You think you can beat me?" Kentarou asked getting into a fighting stance similar to Kaori's.

'Can he really mimic other people's fighting styles?' Sayuri asked herself. 'Then I definitely can't use that one, no matter what!'

"Well come on are you ready?" Kentarou asked.

Sayuri answered with a battle cry as she charged at him.

...

"It was about 7 years ago," Rein said leaning on the railing looking out over the school. "As I said I never knew my mother. My dad had a bit of a gambling problem but we managed to get by somehow..."

**Flashback 7 years ago**

A little girl with pigtails wearing a grade school uniform ran down the street.

**- Tsunomoto Rein 8, Grade School Student -**

Rein had just gotten off from school and was heading home. She ran up to the front door and slammed the door open. "I'm home!" she said happily.

"Welcome home Rein," a man with short brown hair said smiling at Rein. He wore a brown shirt and black jeans.

**- Tsunomoto Shinjirou 29, Rein's Father -**

Rein ran into the room her father was in. They lived in an studio apartment so the kitchen and the living room was basically the same room but separated by the counter. Rein found her father sitting at their table playing a game of Poker by himself. "Can I play too daddy!" Rein asked.

"Sure," Shinjirou said reshuffling the cards and dealing out a hand to Rein and himself. "Do you remember how to play?"

"Yeah!" Rein said happily.

**End Flashback**

"So your dad was pretty nice huh?" Hanabi asked smiling.

"Yeah," Rein said with a weak smile on her face. "He was a great dad. He taught me so many different card games that we would always play together. Then one day he just disappeared."

…..

Kentarou had side stepped Sayuri's attack and threw a kick at her which she also dodged by jumping back. In the middle of her jump Kentarou charged in at her with his fist cocked back. Sayuri swung her sword down forcing Kentarou to jump back.

"You are more skilled than I thought," Kentarou said.

"I'm the strongest in the Assault Squad," Sayuri said point her sword at Kentarou.

"Good to know," Kentarou said picking up a broken branch that was about the length of a sword. "Then it won't be a waste to mimic your skills too." His hair turn completely black and his eyes turned black as well. He then squinted his eyes. "I hate when I copy the abilities of someone with poor eye sight!" he shouted causing Kaori who was on one knee to fall onto her face again.

"It seems you are at a disadvantage then," Sayuri said charging towards him. She raised her wooden sword above her head and brought it down. It collided with his shoe as he kicked straight up to block the blow.

"Not quite!" Kentarou said looking up with purple eyes.

'He's mimicking Kaori again!?' Sayuri thought.

Kentarou then swung the branch he had up hitting Sayuri in the shoulder causing her to drop her wooden sword which Kentarou quickly picked up.

"How, you were using Kaori's ability?" Sayuri asked holding her shoulder looking to see that his eyes were still purple.

"I said I could copy a person's fighting style," Kentarou said. "I never said I couldn't mimic more than one at a time!"

He charged at Sayuri swinging the bokken. Sayuri barely had time to dodge each swing. They were each going for vital points on her body. She ducked under another swing only to be met with a kick to the chin by Kentarou. The kick had her standing straight up. Kentarou swung his bokken down and cut Sayuri on the shoulder leaving a gash.

"Sayuri!" Rino and Kaori called in shock as Sayuri fell to the ground.

"Well that was fun," Kentarou said resting the bokken on his shoulder. "Well I guess I'll take you three to add to my collection."

"Over my dead body!" Kaori said finally rising to her feet. She took a defensive stance in front of Rino and glared at Kentarou.

"You can't fight me the way you are now," Kentarou said. "Look your legs are shacking from the strain of trying to keep your weight up."

Kaori's glare intensified as she knew he was right. She could barely remain standing let alone fight seriously against this guy. 'Where is Rein and the vice-president!?' Sayuri shouted in her head. 'We need help here!'

Just then a yo-yo shot out passed Kaori and hit Kentarou in the face making him stumble back. Kaori turned about and got a big smile on her face. "Vice-president!" she said happily.

"What are you two doing Kaori, Rando?" Nanaho asked walking up to join the two. She then saw Sayuri on the ground with a small puddle of blood by the shoulder Kentarou had cut. "Tell me, are you the one who did this?" Nanaho asked glaring at Kentarou.

"You could say that," Kentarou said looking down at Sayuri who was starting to move again. "But I will say that it was in self-" he was cut off as he dodge another yo-yo attack from Nanaho.

"I don't care who started this fight!" Nanaho shouted. "If you dare harm one of our students for any reason I'll personally see to it that you are dealt with!"

Nanaho flicked her wrist sending her yo-yo at Kentarou who dodged. Kaori who had run after the yo-yo was there to deliver a fierce punch to his gut when he dodged. Kentarou tried to stumble back but found his ankle was held in place by Sayuri. "This is it!" Nanaho shouted sending her yo-yo flying again. This time it hit.

"We got him!" Kaori cheered.

"No look again!" Pucchan shouted.

Kentarou had brought his bokken up just in time to block the attack. Nanaho caught the yo-yo as it came back and it broke in half in her hand. She looked at it in shock for a minute before she snapped back to reality. "Get out of there Kaori!" she shouted.

Kaori had no time to move before Kentarou swung the bokken down slicing through Kaori's shoulder. He spun around to get out of Sayuri's hold and stomped on her head and used the momentum of the spin to kick Kaori in her wound sending her flying away and slamming into the ground back first. Sayuri and Kaori lightly glared at Kentarou barely conscious.

"Looks like you are the only one left," Kentarou said to Nanaho. "And without your weapon how do you plan to fight me?"

"Hold it!" Pucchan said. "I've stood by and watched long enough it's about time I get in on this!"

"The puppet's going to fight?" Kentarou asked. He then started to laugh. "So your secret weapon is a little hand puppet that's hilarious!"

"I'll so you hilarious!" Kaori said trying to sit up but winced and grabbed her injured shoulder.

"Stay out of this one kid," Pucchan said. "It's clear you are no match for him." Pucchan began to charge up with yellow energy.

"Interesting!" Kentarou said swinging his bokken down. "Let's go then!"

…..

"So what happened next?" Hanabi asked leaning over the railing.

"Well, my dad got some kind of phone call," Rein said. "I'm not sure what it was about but it probably was about a debt."

**Flashback 7 Years Ago**

"…I understand," Shinjirou said. He hung up the phone and looked over at Rein who was in yellow pajamas with her hair down.

"Who was that daddy?" Rein asked.

"No one important," Shinjirou lied. "Come on let's go to bed."

The next morning Rein had went to school like normal and came rushing back home to play another card game with her father. "I'm home!" she said throwing the door open. She however didn't get a response. "Daddy?" she said looking into the room she usually found him in. His cards were scattered all over the room. "Daddy!?" Rein called running into the bedroom they shared. Inside she found no one. "Daddy!" she said running back into the living room. See no sign of her father Rein did the only thing she could think she sat down at the table and cried.

It was about an hour before she stopped crying. Rein looked up and saw one of her father's cards on the table. It was the Ace of Hearts.

**End Flashback**

In Rein's hand was the same Ace of Hearts. "I've kept this deck of cards since that day," she said. "I don't know where he is or why he left. I figure it was about gambling debts but I'm not fully sure. After a while I ended up staying at Sayuri's house and eventually started coming here when I was old enough."

Hanabi was silent as she took in all this information. "So you have no idea where he is then?" she asked Rein.

"No," Rein said simply.

"He might have traveled to another world you know," Hanabi said getting Rein's attention. "There are traces of stones like this in every world," Hanabi said showing Rein the pendent she got from the old man. "If he found one he might have ended up in another world without realizing it."

"I don't know," Rein said.

"It doesn't hurt to try," Hanabi said. She then heard noise coming from bellow them and saw the fight between Kentarou and the girls. "What's going on down there?"

"What?" Rein asked turning around to look down. "Those are my friends! They are in trouble I'm sorry Hanabi but I have to go, skedaddle and hurry down there!"

"Don't worry about it," Hanabi said grabbing onto Rein. "I'll get us down there very quickly!"

"What do you meaAAAAAAN!" Rein shouted as Hanabi jumped off the roof with Rein in her arms.

"Lightning Head!" Pucchan said as he charged at Kentarou.

"Die Puppet!" Kentarou shouted swinging his bokken down to hit Pucchan.

At that moment Hanabi and Rein landed on the ground. The attacks hit Hanabi in the head. Pucchan's in the back of her head and Kentarou's on top of her head. Hanabi dropped Rein who let out a yelp of surprise and grabbed her head. "OUCH! THAT HURT!" Hanabi cried out.

'Who the hell is that?' everyone but Rino, who seemed to be a bit lost thought.

Ending Theme: Guuzen Tenshi (Best Student Council)


	6. Best Student Council IV

Chapter 6: Best Student Council IV

**Opening Theme: Koi Se Yo Onna no Ko (Best Student Council)**

Everyone was at a loss for words. A girl with blue hair had just jumped down from seemingly nowhere. Yet besides the two attacks seemed completely unfazed.

"Why did you drop me Hanabi!?" Rein cried as she rubbed her backside. She then shot back to her feet. "For that matter why did you jump, leap, and dive off the roof top!?"

"Rein?" Nanaho asked in confusion.

"Hey the little brat is back," Pucchan said.

"Don't call me a brat you puppet!" Rein cried waving her arms above her head.

"That really hurt," Hanabi said rubbing the spot the bokken had hit. She stared at her hand to see not only blood but pieces of straw as well. Her eyes widened with anger.

"Well I didn't expect two more of you let alone for you to jump down from the roof tops," Kentarou said looking up to the school's roof. "Oh well, I'll just have to defeat you two too."

Hanabi reached up and removed her straw hat from her head. Seeing it had been cut Hanabi glared at Kentarou. "You cut my father's straw hat!" She shouted. "He gave it to me as a gift when I left home, and you cut it. I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU TO A PULP!"

Hanabi charged at Kentarou leaving her hat to fall into Rein's hands. Hanabi threw a punch at Kentarou who blocked with his bokken. He was shocked however when Hanabi quickly flipped up and kicked him in the side of the head. She then delivered several fast punches to his gut before he blocked a kick with his bokken.

"Rein who is this girl?" Nanaho asked as she and Rino checked on Sayuri and Kaori.

"Her name is Hanabi and she said she's from another world," Rein said.

"Another world?" Nanaho repeated.

"Wow!" Rino said. "That sounds so cool!"

"It seems you are stronger that the others I've fought up till now," Kentarou said dropping the bokken as his hair turned blue. "I'll just copy your fighting style too!" Kentarou threw his arm back and sent it forwards. There was an awkward silence as his attack did nothing. "What kind of fighting style?"

"It won't work like that because…!" Hanabi began as she threw her arm back so it stretched shocking everyone. "…Your body's not made of rubber!"

"What are you!?" Kentarou asked.

"I'm Nefertari D. Hanabi, and I'm going to be king of the pirates!" Hanabi declared. "Now Rubber…" Hanabi threw her arm forwards. "PISTOL!" her fist hit Kentarou sending him flying into the sky and out of sight.

Hanabi turned and walked back over to Rein, who handed her the hat. Hanabi looked at it sadly.

"You know someone in the best student council could fix that for you," Nanaho said. Hanabi was instantly in front of her.

"Really!?" Hanabi asked. "Can they fix it good as new?"

"Of course," Nanaho said. "After you helped us I think she'd be more than happy to fix you hat for you and then some."

"Yeah!" Hanabi cheered throwing her hands into the air.

…..

Hanabi sat in the best student council's discussion room. It was a big room with only a circular table in the center. Around the table were computer monitors and seats that the council members would sit on during meetings. On the opposite side of the door was a wall of windows that over looked the school. She was sitting with Rein, Nanaho, Kuon, and Seina. Kaori and Sayuri were in the nurse's office getting their injuries checked. Hanabi waited anxiously for her hat to be fixed.

"So where did you come from," Nanaho asked after a while.

"Oh," Hanabi said. "I came from Dawn Island. It's in a different world than this one so I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't heard of it."

"So you really come from another world then?" Seina asked. "How fascinating. If my sister Minamo was here I bet she would love to hear about it."

"You have a sister?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes she and two more of our members are out for the day and won't be back till tomorrow," Seina told her.

"So what is this world like?" Kuon asked.

"Well there is definitely more fighting than here," Hanabi said. "The guy I just fought was weak compared to what my dad told me about."

"So that fight was easy for you then?" Pucchan asked.

"Yeah," Hanabi said smiling brightly.

"So how can you stretch like that?" Nanaho asked getting weird looks from Kuon, Seina and even Rino. "Don't look at me like that Rando you were there!"

"Oh," Hanabi said stretching out her cheek so Kuon and Seina could see. "Where I come from there are fruits called Devil Fruits. If you eat one you gain an ability but loose the ability to swim. My dad ate the Gomu Gomu no MI or the Rubber Fruit. It allowed him to stretch like rubber. I inherited that ability so I can also stretch like rubber."

"Wow, now that is really amazing," Seina said clapping her hands in front of her.

At that moment Kanade walked in with Hanabi's straw hat. "It's all fixed," she said handing it to Hanabi.

Hanabi looked it over then put in on her head and smiled. "Thank you!" she said happily. "Oh yeah!" Hanabi turned to Rein. "Rein I have a question I want to ask you!"

"Yes?" Rein asked. "What is it?"

"Would you like to join my Prate Crew!?" Hanabi asked shocking everyone in the room.

"What!?" Nanaho said in shock.

"Why me?" Rein asked.

"Well you are my first true friend and I would like it if you became my first mate," Hanabi said. "So what do you say?"

"I…" Rein said looking down. "I need to think about it." With that Rein got up and left the room.

"Okay," Hanabi said still smiling. "Is it okay if I get something to eat here?"

"Sure I'll take you to our personal chef," Seina said standing up and escorting Hanabi out of the room.

"What do you think Ms. President?" Nanaho asked.

"It is a serious thing to consider," Kuon added.

"It is Rein's decision," Kanade said turning to look out the window. "Whatever she chooses as her friends we should support her."

Two shadows appeared outside the windows. "The students have been found and freed," one said.

"None of them appear to be harmed in anyway," the other said.

"Thank you for your hard work," Kanade said as the two disappeared.

"Well that's one problem out of the way," Kuon said.

…..

Rein walked into her dark bedroom that she shared with Sayuri and sat on her bed and took out the deck of cards she got from her father. "What should I do?" she asked herself before the lights turned on. She looked up and saw her friend Sayuri walk in. "Sayuri should you be walking?"

"Doctor Wakana said I was fine," Sayuri said. After a minute of silence she spoke again. "What were you thinking about.

"Whether or not I would go and travel to different worlds with Hanabi and find my father," Rein said, more to herself then Sayuri.

"If it's to find your father you should go!" Sayuri said shocking Rein. "This is the first lead to finding him in a long time, you should take it!"

"But it could be just another dead end!" Rein said. "Plus I don't even know if I want to see him again after all this time."

"Are you saying that again Rein!?" Sayuri asked. "You should try and find him! Even if it's just to yell at him for abandoning you! At least then you'd be able to find out why!"

"Sayuri," Rein said silently looking at her friend.

…..

Seina had led Hanabi back to the big white building that she had been to before. Seina told Hanabi that it was their dormitory and said lunch would be served in a few minutes. The two now sat at one of the table in the living room waiting for their meal.

"So why did you ask Rein to join you?" Seina asked.

"Like I said she's the first friend that I made," Hanabi said. "All the other kids were friends of my brother, so I didn't fully see them as my own friends. We never even played together if my brother wasn't around. I also want to help Rein find her father."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Seina asked.

"I have a feeling that he might have wound up in another world," Hanabi said. "If that's the case then the best bet for her to find him is to travel to other dimensions. I just want to help her."

"Lunch is ready," a familiar voice said. Hanabi turned and saw Maachi. "Ah Hanabi-San, I see you found the Best Student Council. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah," Hanabi said with a smile on her face. "I'm just waiting for an answer now."

"Well before you leave you should have something to eat," Seina said as Maachi put the food down. "Maachi here is our own resident chef," she said patting Maachi on the head making Maachi tilt her head and giggle.

Hanabi wasted no time in diving into her food. She stopped for a second with stars in her eyes. "It's delicious!" she said happily.

"Thank you for the compliment," Maachi said blushing at the loud praise.

…..

By the time Hanabi was done eating the rest of the student council had come in. "Hanabi," Rein said getting her attention. "I've made my decision."

"Really!?" Hanabi said standing up and turning to face her.

"I'm going to travel with you as your first-mate," Rein said with a determined smile on her face.

"Alright!" Hanabi said happily. "I got my first crew member!" She ran up and hugged Rein who soon returned the hug.

"Are you sure about this Rein?" Nanaho asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Rein said. "I've already made up my mind. It's settled, finished, that's that."

"Then we all hope you have a save and fun journey," Kanade said.

"Yeah!" Rein said with a wide smile.

…..

Rein had packed up some clothing and other items she thought would be useful, and went to Hanabi's little row boat. "It's… kind of small," Rein said.

"Yeah but I'm planning to get a big ship later!" Hanabi said.

"Why don't you take ours," Kanade said shocking everyone.

"Ms. President are you sure?" Nanaho asked.

"Mayura won't like that," Kuon said.

"It's fine we can just get a new one," Kanade said.

"She definitely won't like that," Kuon said.

A big ship came around. It had a mast in the middle of it and another close to the back. There was a pool on the deck with a diving board (A.N. This is based off the ship in the 10th episode but not the same ship).

"Wow!" Hanabi said excitedly. "Can we really have this!?"

"Of course," Kanade said.

"Alright!" Hanabi cheered.

…..

Hanabi and Rein had moved their belongings onto the ship and even took Hanabi's row boat on it too. Hanabi and Rein let down the sails and the two leaned over the railing on the side of the ship.

"See you guys!" Hanabi said waving as the ship began to move.

"Bye everyone!" Rein called waving too. "I'll be back to tell you all about my journey, travels, and adventures!"

…..

"I hope she can find her father," Sayuri said.

"We all do Sayuri," Nanaho said.

"Well who gets to tell Mayura about this?" Seina asked.

Everyone was silent for a minute before they looked at Rino.

"What!?" Rino cried.

…..

"So we're off," Rein said.

"You going to miss them?" Hanabi asked.

"Of course," Rein said. "But I chose to join you on this adventure and I'm going to see it through. So where do we go first?"

"First back to my dimension and then off to a new one," Hanabi said.

"Sound great, amazing, and fun!" Rein said.

"Then let's go!" Hanabi cheered.

"Aye, captain, leader, boss!" Rein cheered.

**Ending Theme: Guuzen Tenshi (Best Student Council)**

**Author Words: And that concludes the Best Student Council arc. I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has read this far. I hope you are enjoying it. If you have any complaints or inputs you'd like to share leave a review. I'll read it and take it into account. I'd also like to mention to anyone who didn't look at my account page to also give me ideas for series you'd like to see added in. After all I don't know and I haven't watched every series of Anime or T.V shows out there. So if you have anything you'd like to see send in the title of the anime, t.v. show, game, movie or what have you. I'll go over it and I may or may not use it. I want to make this story a success and something a lot of people will enjoy. So once again thank you for sticking with me and send in your feed back.**


	7. Mai-HiME I

Chapter 7: Mai-HiME I

**Opening Theme: Koi Se Yo Onna no Ko (Best Student Council)**

There was a flash of green light appeared in the middle of the east blue's sea as a boat came out of seemingly nowhere. On that boat was Hanabi and Rein.

"Wow," Rein said looking out onto the sea. "So this is where you are from?"

"Yup," Hanabi said. "This is my world. This is what's known as East Blue, one of the four blues. The Blues are called North Blue, East Blue, South Blue and West Blue."

"So each of them is named after a direction," Rein said.

"Yup," Hanabi said. "After we get more crew mates I want us to go to the Grand Line. The Grand Line is where all the big named pirates go. That is where the most of our adventures will be not to mention we will probably get more information on your father there."

"Alright," Rein said. "Sounds like a plan to me."

…..

The two had been resting on the deck of the ship for a while. Hanabi had been asleep while Rein had changed into a purple bikini top with a white sea shell pattern on it and black swim trunks and took a dip in the pool. At the moment Rein was floating on her back board out of her mind. "Hey Hanabi!"

"Yeah?" Hanabi asked not opening her eyes.

"How long do we have to wait?" Rein asked.

"We have to wait for the ship to get close to a portal I guess," Hanabi said sitting up and holding out her pendent. "This will glow when we are near a portal. So until it starts to glow I won't we able to open a portal."

"So how long do we have to wait?" Rein said swimming up to the side of the pool to speak to Hanabi face to face.

"I don't know," Hanabi said shrugging her shoulders. "This is the second portal I'll have passed through besides the one we went through to get back here."

They were silent for a moment until Hanabi noticed Rein staring at her. "What's wrong?"

"It's been bugging me for a while know but…" Rein said trying to find the right words. "Is that your real bust size?"

Hanabi tilted her head to the side and looked down at her chest. "I guess, why?"

"How old are you like 17?" Rein asked.

"I'm only 12," Hanabi said like it should have been obvious.

Rein sunk her head under the water. 'How does a 12 year old have a chest that big?' Rein thought to herself. Raising her head back out of the water Rein looked back at Hanabi. "How'd you get them to grow so big?"

Hanabi tilted her head to the other side. "I'm not sure what you mean," she said. "I didn't really do anything to try or anything."

Rein looked down with a river of tears running down her face. "That doesn't seem fair," she silently said to herself.

Hanabi raised an eyebrow wondering what Rein was talking about when the pendent started to glow. "I think it found a portal!" Hanabi said getting Rein's attention.

"Alright!" Rein said getting out of the pool. "Let's get going! Lets move out! Let's get the next adventure started!"

No sooner had she said that a green portal opened up. "Ready to see what this world will be like?" Hanabi asked.

"Of course," Rein said as the ship went into the portal.

…..

When the two exited the portal they found themselves under a huge bridge. The two stared in awe at it for a minute. "Amazing huh?" Rein asked Hanabi who was still staring at the bridge.

"I've never seen a bridge that big before," Hanabi said in awe. "Are there bridges that big where you are from Rein?"

"Yup," Rei said. "There are some even bigger." Hanabi looked at Rein in disbelieve. "Next time we go to my world I'll show you one."

"It's a promise!" Hanabi said excitedly with stars in her eyes making Rein sweat drop.

"Hey look there is a school over there," Rein said trying to get Hanabi off the thought of bridges. "I'll bet we can get a crew mate from there."

It worked just as Rei hoped when Hanabi ran to where Rein was pointing to look over the railing at the approaching island. They could see a giant white building which Hanabi assumed is what Rein meant by school. "I wonder what kind of people we'll meet over there," Hanabi said in thought. In the process of thinking about their new potential member there was a giant explosion of fire.

…..

From the school where the explosion happened where three people. Two girls and one boy. One of the girls had short brown hair that ended at her chin and was wearing a tan button-upped vest over a white T-shirt with the color folded down. She wore a olive colored shirt and brown shoes. The other girl had long blue hair that went down to her mid back and wore clothing similar to the other girl but what her vest open and had a hood attached to the T-shirt. The boy wore a white T-Shirt and black pants. His hair was light brown on top while his sideburns and the hair at the base of his neck was a darker shade of brown.

The two girl seemed to be fighting as the girl with short brown hair had four large golden rings around her wrists and ankles that had green colored Magatama on them. They were revolving around her wrist and ankles and had fire coming off them while keeping her suspended in the air. The girl with long blue hair had small twin pistols with a sphere on each that had bullets in them.

"When are you going to get over yourself!?" the girl with the short brown hair asked swinging her arm down sending a wave of fire towards the other girl.

**- Tokiha Mai 16, High School Student at Fuuka Academy -**

"When you decide to get a scene of style!" shouted back dodging the fire and firing off a few shots of her own.

**- Kuga Natsuki 17, High School Student at Fuuka Academy -**

"What was that!?" Mai shouted back. "How can you be so conceited!?"

"That question can be asked of you too!" Natsuki shouted. "At least I don't have a stuck up attitude!"

"Can't you two get along?" the boy sighed as he watched the fight.

**- Tate Yuuichi 16, High School Student at Fuuka Academy -**

"You be quiet!" Mai shouted at him.

"Stay out of this!" Natsuki also shouted.

"R-right," Yuuichi said silently looking down in defeat. "Sorry I got involved."

Natsuki aimed both of her pistols at Mai before firing every currently loaded bullet at her. Mai quickly spun around in the air creating a twister of fire that negated Natsuki's attack before she flew towards her with huge rings of fire around her wrists.

"Ahhhhh!" the two shouted as they began to clash again.

…..

Another explosion of fire shook the island as Hanabi and Rein docked their whip and jumped off. "I want to see what made that huge explosion!" Hanabi said running off to where the fire was dying down.

"Hanabi wait!" Rein called running after her captain.

…..

"You two have to calm down before someone gets hurt!" Yuuichi called to the two of them.

"Don't worry Slave-kun I won't let this big breasted bimbo lay a hand on you," Natsuki said smirking at Mai.

"The said could be said to you," Mai said. She then smirked evilly and looked away from Natsuki. "If you had any."

Natsuki's face turned bright red. "Well at least I'm not all boobs!" she shouted.

This time Mai's face turned bright red. "What's that got to do with anything!" Mai shouted covering her chest with her arms.

"You started it!" Natsuki shouted as the two went back to fighting.

"It never stops," Yuuichi sighed. He then noticed Hanabi walk out of the bushes. "Who's that?"

"So this is where the explosions are coming from?" Hanabi asked watching the two fight.

Mai and Natsuki quickly took notice to Hanabi. "Who are you!?" Natsuki asked Hanabi pointing her pistol at her.

"I'm Nefertari D. Hanabi and I'm looking for crew mates to go on an adventure with me!" Hanabi said confidently putting her hands on her hips.

Natsuki raised her an eyebrow at Hanabi staring at her chest. She looked down at her own before a tick mark appeared on her head. "Are you mocking me!?" she shouted shooting at Hanabi.

"Natsuki!?" Mai shouted watching the bullets fly.

Hanabi went wide eyes as the bullets hit her sending her off her feet. She slid to a stop a few feet back shocking the three. Yuuichi was the only one at and angle to see her back stretch out for several more feet. "That won't work," Hanabi said with a smile. "I'm made of rubber after all!" The bullet shot back out of her body and went flying passed Natsuki and Mai shocking the two of them even more.

"What the hell are you!?" Natsuki asked.

"I'm a rubber human," Hanabi said stretching out her cheek to prove her point. "Bullet's and other blunt object won't do much to me."

"Are you an orphan?" Mai asked.

"Huh?" Hanabi said looking up at Mai.

Mai swung her arm down preparing to send fire at her but had to back away when she saw several objects flying towards her. They stuck in a tree behind her. Getting a good look she saw they were playing cards.

"I told you to wait up Hanabi," Rein said walking out of the trees and holding up five cards in her hand fanned out. "You almost got burnt, cooked, and grilled alive."

"I would have just dodged," Hanabi said not at all worried about being burnt.

"Slave-Kun!" Natsuki called running over to Yuuichi.

"R-right," he said putting his hand on one of her pistols causing a huge flash of light.

**Ending Theme : Guuzen Tenshi (Best Student Council)**


End file.
